


[Translation] Close the door lightly when you go

by Xieduxun



Category: McLennon - Fandom, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieduxun/pseuds/Xieduxun
Summary: 作者（RosalindBeatrice）：这篇文是“我仍然想念某人，我知道我想念你，但我不知道自己的立场。”的续篇， 上一次我们从约翰和保罗的故事抽离的时候，他们的世界停留在1976年中期，两人已经达成了共识。 现在，这篇文章里，时间来到1979年。保罗收到了洋子的电话，请求他来纽约陪陪约翰。 尽管圣诞节快来了，他还是扔下一切过去了，却发现约翰像是不想再见到他。故事是跟着约翰的视角来发展。那就转身回头吧，别再低语我的名字。不要像一阵微风，纠缠将烬的火焰，忘掉难过的一切，你一直在我眼中，离开我的时候，轻轻带上身后的门。——费尔波特协定，《Close the Door Lightly When You Go》译者（Xieduxun）：一共有17章，翻译更新缓慢，也有很多不足之处，请大家多多包容啦~
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosalindBeatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBeatrice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Close the Door Lightly When You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957346) by [RosalindBeatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBeatrice/pseuds/RosalindBeatrice). 
  * A translation of [Close the Door Lightly When You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957346) by [RosalindBeatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBeatrice/pseuds/RosalindBeatrice). 



> 故事是跟着约翰的视角来发展。
> 
> 我已经决定把这篇写长一点，除了当前的章节，其余的部分都尚未定好。 这代表着如果你们愿意给我留下评论，我可能会按照你们的想法来写。
> 
> 已经有好几个月没写东西了，所以我正努力重新适应这节奏。 好耶，谢谢大家！

离圣诞还有六天，一无所获，约翰·列侬发现只剩自己待在达科他州。他尝试看些电视节目打发时间，但肖恩不在旁边，没人推着装了小泰迪熊的婴儿车乱跑，也没人在自己身边把沙发垫子堆起来后舒服地躺进去，列侬的思绪开始弥散

洋子早上出发去见那一堆主管人了，出门前没有按照惯例吻他，这让列侬觉得所有人都糟糕透顶，连同他自己和这日子一起发烂。抽了好几支烟后，他坐在窗边开始希望自己未曾诞生。

全世界的陌生人都不喜欢他做出的决定，就连他的家人也不喜欢。从他记事开始，所有人都在对他说不。比如：你不应该把时间浪费在该死的摇滚上，不应该打扮得像个不良少年，不应该为这些辍学，不应该搞大那个妓女的肚子，不应该说自己比上帝还厉害，不应该停掉所有巡演，不应该注射LSD，不应该爱上那个日本女人，不应该解散乐队，不应该只和我睡，因为我满足不了你，不应该和哈里乱逛，别总是喝得醉醺醺的。不应该抛弃自己的儿子朱利安，怎么能不做音乐，你不能这样冲着肖恩大叫，我们走了。

他想把自己的恐惧写进藏在床头柜的日记本里，但是感觉什么东西用一只冰冷的手抓住他的肠胃，狠狠挤压。在一直上涨的惧怕和慌乱中，他没办法集中精力。他努力回想最近一次感到完全自由的时刻，但是失败了。

他站起来，在房里走来走去。每次他体验到恐惧时，这几堵白墙总显得格外冰冷。他弯腰想摸一下Micha，但她缩回去，钻进厨房，显然是被午后惯例小牛肝吸引了注意。

困住他的象牙塔中的所有东西都那么孤独，除非象牙塔里的人找到出口。可他越想要什么，那东西就突然之间就变得摇摇欲坠。

他更愿意相信人生指南能帮助自己度过难关，数字里存在固定组合，星星决定命运。他经常质疑洋子的心理理论，宁愿相信查理的纸牌把戏。忽略生活的严谨仪式而随便解决问题的人常常使他火大。就像保罗一样，举个例子而已，保罗像条邻居家的笨狗一样过日子，无论到哪里都有人给他准备垫子和精制狗骨头。

约翰把烟按灭，低头看七楼之下的街区，接着又抬头看天。雪花被气流吹下，像羽毛一样轻。他试着数出九片雪花，但是挑不出单独的一片。想起今天已经12月9日，他想念肖恩，有时他总是这样无助。

隔壁房间的电铃响起，列侬的心砰砰乱跳，也许是洋子感到了他的情绪，带着肖恩赶回家——即便他当时刺痛了她？

像谜语一般捉摸不透的片刻显得如此诱人。但实际上，来客是保罗，他像那些无名而狂热的粉丝一样站在这里，心想着也许是无数次的平常拜访让这次的特殊访客也变得不起眼了。奇怪的是，他反而对此感到一阵轻松。因为，面对一个故人时，你总要说些什么来掩饰慌乱和恼怒，即便他现在已经有些烦躁了。

一分钟后，保罗全身捂得严严实实，提着一堆大大小小的包裹，围着一条几乎遮住整张脸的围巾，相当狼狈地站在了门口。

“圣诞公公，看上去不错。”约翰说。

“我也很高兴再见到你。”保罗回应道，“拿着吧？”没等他开口，保罗就往约翰怀里塞了几个纸盒，包装纸被雪打湿了。

约翰把它们放在门厅的桌子上，当保罗准备去客厅时，

“鞋。”约翰提醒道。

“看上去你不讨厌我不请自来。”保罗把鞋子脱掉，把它们推到墙边，靠着肖恩和洋子的鞋。他又取下外套，递给约翰。

“我以为你在巡演。”约翰接过，好奇心开始占上风。

“的确，”保罗解开围巾，把它挂到大衣上，“但我们有十天休息。”

“所以你就决定在纽约玩十天？”

约翰努力让自己的声音听上去干巴巴的，好掩饰他的好奇。

“差不多吧，洋子和肖恩呢？“

“不。”

保罗露出了惊讶的神情。

“他们不在家，”约翰回答，很公平，这次轮到他一个人了。

“那麦保罗一家其余人呢？”

“在英国。”他用同样的语气回复。

“你喝茶吗？”约翰转移话题。如果碰上僵局，那就喝茶吧。

“你也来点？我简直无法相信这里有多冷，今天就像零下二十度一样。真好奇为什么你的屁股还没冻僵。”他指了指约翰，后者因为懒，只穿着起床时套上的衬衫和袜子。

“至少我今天穿了裤子。”他瞥了一眼保罗，上上下下看了一顿，觉得来人的脸红应该与寒冷无关。

就像过去无数次一样，保罗每次都背着吉他出现在他家门口，不过这次他背了一把新吉他。

“你背后的东西是什么？”约翰扬起下巴，“这不是宾馆，你应该知道。”

真他妈的厚脸皮，保罗从他身边走过，慢吞吞说道：

“洋子叫我带上自己的东西过来。”他把包裹放到沙发边。

“洋子——什么？” 把保罗的东西放到包裹旁的桌子上，约翰跟着他进了客厅。

“她没告诉你我会过来？”他问，扬起一边眉毛。

“不，她根本没告诉我！”约翰喊道，忘记他不应该对这件事这么热忱的，“你来我家干什么？”

保罗用从未有过的冷淡语气回答道，“我以为自己是来拜访你的。”

“她还跟你说什么了？”约翰问道，感觉那股冰凉的窒息感又回到他身上了。

“茶呢？”保罗坐到沙发上。

“我想知道她究竟跟你说了什么该死的东西，伙计。”他知道自己现在的声音很强硬，但他真讨厌保罗总在他心情不好时来找他，并且这两个人可能背着他密谋的想法也让他恶心。

“嘿，等一下，她什么也没跟我讲。”保罗有点吃惊，“她只说你可能需要人陪。该死，我告诉你，我演出之后连着飞八个小时到你这里，不是为了听你叫我赶紧滚蛋的。你就用这样的幽默来对待我。”

“这他妈是我家，”约翰喊道。保罗没办法再轻松地绕开了。

“是啊？这是我他妈的长假，我也不打算和一个该死的混蛋一起过。你就像个坏小孩一样，现在，让我们喝杯茶，好吗？”他抬起下巴，怒视着约翰，看他接下来要继续说什么。

他们瞪着对方。

最后，约翰大笑起来。保罗总是能随心所欲地当一个混蛋老顽固。“天啊，你刚刚的样子就像肖恩闹着要用冰淇淋当晚饭一样！我去给你弄点茶来。”

“谢了。”保罗伸直腿，拿起了早上送到的《时代》。

约翰拧开水龙头灌了一茶壶自来水，洋子总要用蒸馏水泡茶，但现在他只想用过去那些日子的老办法。那时他和保罗每天下午趁着他爸上班时在福士林路的小屋子里练习，他们轮流吸一支烟，大口大口喝茶，一旁的收音机时不时传来几句猫王或者小理查德的歌声。

他把茶壶放到炉子上煮的时候，猫趴在他脚踝上，喵喵地叫，想吃小鱼干。

”一台冰淇淋机要675美元？“约翰从厨房回来时，保罗从报纸后面抬头，“你们这群美国人疯了，我怀疑你也买了一台。”

“你想说什么？”约翰问道，坐在他旁边的沙发扶手上，靠近看那张报纸。

“没什么。”保罗折起报纸，放到一旁。“没什么新鲜的。”他抬头看着约翰。

约翰对上了他的眼睛。二十五年了，他仍旧不习惯在打量男人的时候心里想着女人的样子，但是每次他凝视保罗时，这种期待就从喉管处缓缓升起。

有一种电流涌过的感觉，两秒钟的互相注视实在太长了。保罗露出笑容，约翰不得不转移视线。

只要不小心，你就会耽溺于保罗的双眼里。

他清清嗓子，“所以，你打算在纽约歇歇？把那些事情都扔开，是吗？”

并不是他像该死的太阳系一样紧跟关注保罗的乐队，但是美国媒体始终没有他们的消息，所以他以为保罗一直在英国。

“好吧，我还没决定，你老婆就打电话叫我过来了，”保罗说，“琳达对此很不开心，我得让你知道。”他补了一句，竖起一根手指在约翰面前摇摇，“真脆弱。”

“所以你什么时候...”

“格拉斯哥表演结束后就早上6.45了，睡了三小时之后就坐了八个小时飞机过来了。”

“别吹了，我知道你路上肯定休息得很好。”保罗总喜欢夸张。

“对啊，但是当然比不上你躺在自己温暖的被窝里！”他反击，“你知道我每次都很希望能在放假的时候多睡一点。”他声音充斥着不容反驳的意味，但是意外好玩。

“好，但我猜你可以在家里贴上半打迷你麦卡特尼邮票来实现这个愿望。”约翰假惺惺笑了一声。

保罗打了个哈欠，似乎在想象那样的场景。“你会习惯的。”

他们始终在关于保罗为什么出现的问题上绕圈。洋子当然推波助澜了一把，但是这绝不会对保罗造成任何影响。

对他来说，其实恰恰相反。正因为如此，保罗来此处的动机才变得这样可疑，不理智，并且充满嫉妒。也许她最终往列侬脑子里塞了不少垃圾，这位幸运先生从外看上去还不错。但保罗过得越开心，他内心就越嫌弃自己，去你的。

像是要证明他内心的想法一样，Charo跳上了沙发，开始勾引保罗。她尾巴高竖，收起爪子。保罗倾向她，温和地说了些什么，于是她用额头蹭了蹭他的手。主啊，甚至猫都更喜欢保罗一些！

“洋子到底跟你说了什么？她什么也没跟我提。”

“你了解她，”保罗摸了摸Charo,“她只是告诉我你最近情绪低落，可能需要陪伴，我——”他的手顿住了。

“嗯？”

“嘿，你的状态没我想象得那么糟糕，至少不紧急。我问她为什么不叫上约翰列侬的纽约朋友，唔，我意思是，那时候我有演出，况且不到一周就是圣诞了，并不是一个很合适的时间。这件事让琳达生我的气了。”

“谢谢。”约翰说着，抱起双臂。

保罗咯咯笑起来，“是你自己偏要问的。”何况，洋子说你需要我。毫无疑问，只有保罗能做到。她显然为难了很久才做出这个决定，直到明白我在其中发挥的作用为止。”

“真想知道她是什么意思。”他最后说。

“你怎么想的？”保罗接道。Charo喵喵叫了几声，让他继续抚摸她。“你才是困在这里的那个。”

“你觉得我的气色怎样？”

保罗上上下下打量他一顿，他思索着，“好吧，”他说，“你显然没有听我的建议——得多吃点东西，但是看上去和平常差不多。”

约翰哼了一声，“拜托，奉承会让我更加自大。”

保罗耸耸肩，“无论如何，我现在就在你眼前。”

“那你后悔来找我了吗？”约翰忍不住问出这个一直萦绕在嘴边的问题。

保罗看着他的眼睛，脸上浮出一个偏爱的笑容。“也许没有。你得好好利用我待在这儿的时间。”

“那你待多久？”

“我得在22号前回去，不然孩子们永远不会原谅我了。我跟他们保证过，到那时给他们带颗圣诞树回去。”

听到这样的回答，约翰心中刺痛了一下。保罗总是无休止地宠爱孩子。朱利安虽然从来不说，但是列侬知道他更想要保罗当自己的爸爸。保罗总是很轻松地蹲下张开双臂，这样仅仅三岁的朱利安就能够爬到他的背上，指挥笨蛋保罗在地毯上走来走去。保罗怎样才能让朱利安骑在自己的肩膀上，心甘情愿地当一匹高高大马？或者抱着他转圈直到两人都头晕目眩，尖叫着大笑？约翰不能用保罗这种方法带孩子。很多时候朱利安对他而言更像一个陌生孩子，他按照辛西娅的期待长大，足够当个鲍威尔家的人，但不是列侬家的孩子。

（注：Cynthia Powell 辛西娅·鲍威尔是约翰列侬的第一任妻子，鲍威尔是其妻姓。）

何况，你怎样跟孩子讲清楚道理？又怎样和他们相处？孩子总有一堆愚蠢的想法，在你想要安宁的时候源源不断地制造噪音。他在肖恩这里开始从头学习如何当父亲，不过这只是他们相处融洽时。大部分时间他总认为自己永远演不好这个角色。

“总之，今天下午怎么打发呢？”保罗发问了。

“你决定。”

茶壶在厨房沸腾起来，这给了约翰一个理由暂时撇开这个话题。

从1976年入春以来，他仅仅见过保罗两次。一次是Wings在纽约演出，一次是保罗带刚出生不久的詹姆斯过来拜访列侬一家。

保罗，他用正统的英国方式处理尴尬——闭口不谈变质的列侬-麦卡特尼关系。尽管他不说，但约翰还是注意到了——当琳达和洋子与孩子们在客厅闲谈时，他想把保罗拉进次卧然后锁好门时，保罗拒绝了。

他当然不指望保罗为他抛下所有事情。并不是这样。

尽管乐队解散像刺一样折磨了他一段时间，并且列侬知道，几年前保罗也可能像他这样伤心过。

可是，他还是希望这三年以来能多见这个混蛋几次，而不是两次。

不知怎么的，每次收到保罗从苏格兰或者伦敦打来的电话时，他总是说一堆无关的屁话，他没办法讲出这个念头，因为不想让自己看上去像是蜷缩着求保罗分一点刮出来的边角料时间。显然后者永远专注于更重要的事情，而不是“年度最佳英国佬列侬”。

上帝都知道他忙着养大自己的孩子，一年到头都在登机，飞往各个国家尝试扩大他的伟大事业。

他往两只一样的白色牛奶杯里倒了还在冒烟的热水，从橱柜里摸出一些茶包。达科他州的雪通常是干净的，具有让人清醒的能力。

他有时候真想念利物浦那些遥远又肮脏混乱的生活，渴望把现在的生活也一并搅乱。这里的日子没什么特殊，每天都一模一样。他从冰箱翻出牛奶，夹在手臂里，用脚关牢冰箱门之后端起那两只茶杯。

列侬把茶放在咖啡桌上，靠近保罗那一边，然后在他身边坐了下来。  
（第一章完）


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：RosalindBeatrice

保罗没在意牛奶没用合适的杯子装，他用笨重的水壶加了点水，好让茶叶沉下去，等了几分钟。

他们不讲话了；由于某些恼人的原因，列侬的思绪又绕到孩子身上，但他并不想在此时想这些，因为朱利安的影子还在脑海中。

朱利安——还有肖恩，用含着泪水的黑色眼睛仰头看着他。接下来，也许谈一些音乐更好。

显然房间里坐了不少大象，其中一头还正在房间里沉重地踩来踩去。他和保罗之间夹着许多头大象：这头是披头士，那头是保罗成功的单飞事业，还有一头闪烁着霓虹绿的斑马条纹原点大象——它代表了他们之间的性关系。（注：谚语中“房间里的大象”形容明显存在但是故意忽略的问题。）

约翰的视线从保罗的沉默移到电视屏幕上。

屏幕上跳动着肖恩爱看的圣诞节广告，电视上的人在买劳力士手表，碳酸饮料和拍立得，脸上带着又大又傻的笑容。

过不了多久，华丽的圣诞节特典就要播出了，它一般都请一些过气明星和乐队傻瓜，穿着闪亮袍子的女人和打着领带的男人看上去又可怜又老土。有时候保罗会上这傻瓜节目，在琳达指挥的二十七个打扮成天使的小孩合唱团的伴奏下，和迪恩马丁开一些从祖父那儿继承来的笑话。保罗在里面傻笑。

不是对着列侬。

“你怎么了？”保罗注意到约翰的思绪开始飘散。

好笑的是，尽管他经常想念保罗，甚至到了渴望的地步，但列侬总是不能放下过去，在保罗主动上门时和他好好相处。

很久之前他最终接受了这个现实，他有多憎恶保罗，就有多爱他。

在列侬大部分白日梦中，他们还是1963年时的样子，躲在一旁写歌或者在干草堆里打滚而不用交流一个字。

只要保罗站在他门前，这十年以来的糟心事就挤进他的思绪里，唤起一种肮脏的病态情绪，嫉妒，还有痛楚。

他不明白洋子为什么会认为自己现在需要保罗这剂药，他自己想要的是和洋子一起过个圣诞节，而不是坐在这咬紧牙关忍耐他妈的欢乐麦卡特尼三天。不到一个小时前他邀请保罗留下来时心中洋溢的极佳心情一扫而空。滚蛋，去你妈的，欠操的雏。（注：原文为Bye-bye, fuckin’ birdie.）

“再好不过。”约翰回答。保罗太了解他，根本没有上当。他感觉保罗正研究自己脸上的神色，思索要不要相信。

抢在保罗开口之前，约翰绕开话题，

“你饿不饿？”

“饿疯了”

“那出去吃点东西，等等，让我先换衣服。”他从沙发上跳起来，其实他并没有任何饥饿的感觉，只是觉得换换环境对他来说有助于理顺思绪。

他在卧室脱下睡裤，换上脏兮兮的牛仔裤和一件松松垮垮的毛衣。他都没注意它还是去年冬天买的。他听到保罗在自己耳边唠叨，责备他最近瘦了很多，把所有过错都推给洋子。

老天！接下来的三天保罗还想对他做什么？他究竟还要忍受多少次尴尬无比的对话，安静地坐着听保罗滔滔不绝地谈论自己最近的成就？也许打开窗户顺着防火梯滑下去，拦一辆出租车去什么地方扎个帐篷过几天，去查理家，然后待到麦保罗和所有的麻烦都消失干净为止。

保罗在隔壁房间哼哼，哒嘟，哒嘟，哒哒哒哒哒嘟，嗒嘟，嗒嘟，哒哒哒哒哒嘟。随后又照着刚刚的节奏唱了起来，都是些老掉牙的情情爱爱。

他很想把保罗推到门外走廊去然后锁住门，但一部分理智告诉他这不是保罗的问题，是他自己的坏脾气。

他像可怜的老赌徒，仍然幻想着两人可以从头开始。1976年春天保罗来看他后，他半信半疑；当保罗第二次，第三次来他家的时候，他完全相信了。

但是六个月过去了，保罗没有再来，一年后，保罗才打来电话，“我在工作。”

而他，看着肖恩慢慢长高，面包在餐桌上越堆越多，他不清楚自己究竟在等待什么。

而有些人只会用傻傻的情歌填满自己的世界。

在胸前口袋塞了一包烟后，他走出房间。

“准备好了吗？”他看向保罗，而保罗就像个年轻的单身母亲一样，在他换衣服的间隙把碟子和牛奶收进了厨房。

“有什么好事吗？”保罗问道，走到门口，拿起他的围巾，在脖子上绕了几圈。

“除了我之外一切都正常。”列侬回答。他从包装盒里抽出一支烟衔着，“你想吃什么？”

“我想吃华夫饼，”保罗裹进大衣里，“要配上鲜奶油和碎坚果，最上面还要放一颗很大的樱桃，并且要你请我吃这顿饭。”然后狡黠一笑。

约翰摇摇头，他才不会上当。“有火吗？”

“有，拿去。”保罗在大衣口袋里摸索了一下，然后掏出一盒火柴。他为列侬划亮一朵火花，约翰凑近，点燃烟。保罗和他视线交汇了片刻，超过了约翰刻意划出的安全时长。

他看到保罗的眼睛带上了悲伤，还有些微红，除了眼睛，他的脸隐在黑暗中。

“走吧。”约翰迈开腿，在他对保罗的面容产生多余想法之前走开了。

私人电梯将他们送到大厅，没有人吭声；两人踏上街头，依旧一言不发。外面的风雪和心中堆积的苦涩让他几乎窒息。

“老天，你都没告诉我今天天气这么糟糕！”他冲保罗大叫，保罗在他身后，落了几步的距离。约翰尝试用美国办法估算温度，可能二十华氏度？英国绝不会有这样寒冷的天气，而美国总这样给他惊喜。

“我提醒过你的。”保罗伸长脖子，扫视街道。他的绒线帽和围巾捂得严严实实，只剩下眼睛露在外面。

约翰扬起一只手。这种恶劣条件不可能叫得到车。

保罗的肩蹭过他的肩膀，然后靠着他的停下。

有那么一秒，他感觉回到了1964年：披头士像皇室成员一样对着人群挥手致敬时，保罗总站在他后面，一只手拍拍他的肩膀，然后笨拙地捏一下。

保持冷静。他想挪开肩膀，但这会伤害到保罗。

像是为了解救他一样，一辆的士在很快在他们面前停了下来。保罗先钻进去，约翰随后，抖下鞋上的雪，他要司机开去上西区。

那儿有家没什么名气的小饭馆，很安全，他们不会被打扰。

约翰满意地注意到，收音机传出来的噪音不大不小，正好抹去了他和保罗交谈的可能。虽然也没有吵得听不清保罗的声音，但是他可以假装自己听不到。

收音机在放埃尔顿·约翰的歌，是《Mama Can't Buy You love》,还听了些别的。全都不是他喜欢的，里面加了很多迪斯科元素。

他丝毫没有因为埃尔顿的音乐结束而遗憾，但随即车里开始响起保罗新歌的键盘前奏，这时车拐到哥伦比亚大道上。

他咕哝了几声，保罗看过来，“怎么了？”

“这，” 约翰评论道，“ 就是你脑子里塞满的东西，伙计？”

“你几个意思？”保罗回敬，像是受到了冒犯。

令人厌烦的铃铛声加入。他并没有闭门不出，但他去过的每个地方都在放这首讨厌的歌。

他沉默了一会儿。

圣诞节快乐! 保罗的声音从收音机里飘出来，圣诞节快乐。

“这简直有点可怕，不是吗？”

“够了，闭嘴吧。”保罗生硬地打断他，“你就不能偶尔说几句好听的话吗？”

车继续前驶，司机没留意乘客在讲什么。

“我是说，你可以做得更好。这首歌听上去就像你端出来的一盘米老鼠屎。”

保罗愤怒道，“这评论真慷慨，不是吗。你知道，这种话从你嘴里说出来，但是这五年你又有什么成就，是什么让你以为——？”

“你他妈的闭嘴，保罗，好吗？我也没想让你来找我。”

（第二章完）


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：RosalindBeatrice

“行，好吧，你说得对，因为我也不想来这鬼地方。你叫洋子给你再找一个随叫随到的朋友，而我再也不来了。”

剩下的路程中，他们没有再交谈。要不是保罗在这，他只想罢工不干——但就事实而言，约翰内心深处知道这全都怪他自己。他一直知道自己总是因为乱讲话而招来麻烦。这是他另一个无法控制的弱点。

的士在路边停下，保罗立马下车，摔门而去，出租车微微晃动。约翰付了三美元，拉开自己那一侧的车门下车，不小心踩到水坑里。他咒骂了一声。

要不是保罗，他现在暖暖和和地待在自己家里，而不是在这种鬼天气里穿着湿鞋子，在这一堆圣诞大采购的人群里挤来挤去。在他走上人行道时，保罗已经消失在人群里了，他娘的。

对洋子的怒火又开始燃烧。都是她干的，她明明很清楚这段时间他有多不想见到保罗。她好像不想让他安宁；他当然也知道在自己离家的十五分钟里，洋子不可能带着肖恩出现在家门口，但他克制不住地走进路边的电话亭，忙乱地按下洋子的电话号码。

出乎意料，铃响了几声之后电话就被接起来了。

“嗨？”他问。

“你好?"一个男人声音回复。

是弗雷德。也许刚刚才放下约翰要他去商店买的东西。

“洋子在吗？”他努力让自己的声音保持平稳。

“不，好像没在。如果她在里面我应该就看到了。需要留便条吗？”

促使他拨出这个电话的力量抽离了，离开他，被车流压碎。

“算了，”他组织语言，“我要你忘掉这件事。如果还有人来，让他们滚开。今天和明天，都别让其他人来烦我，除非我叫你。明白了吗？”

“当然，”他又问道，“我可以——”

失望透顶的列侬挂掉了电话，想把电话盒打烂。他待了一分钟，也许是两分钟——感到迷茫，失落还有，陌生。

他在考虑接下来怎么办。他渴望的只是搭一辆温暖的小出租车回家，在床上从早睡到晚。但是傻瓜保罗还有一堆蠢货放在他家门厅里。在保罗消失前就得不可避免地再见一次。

他心里的一小部分感到沮丧，是他在侮辱保罗。但是其余的大部分则坚持，保罗应该听取这些评论。他能做得更好，不该靠着迪恩马丁反复唱15次《圣诞奇妙夜》。

他靠在典当行的墙边点了一只烟，脚上湿漉漉的，感到更冷，还试着赶走一点怒气。

当他终于走进餐厅，保罗坐在一张桌子后，在纸上写写画画。约翰在他的对面坐下，觉得自己好像把手伸进了蛇的毒牙里。

“哦，保罗...."他说。

保罗，忙着写东西，头也不抬。

“我只是没想到你来陪我。”他没指望这个理由管用，但他得说点什么。“我总是口无遮拦，你能忘掉我刚刚的话吗？”

“不行。”保罗边画边说，他的视线似乎被纸粘住了。

“所以，你是准备走了？”

“没错。我知道，你总是这样。你现在把钥匙给我，我就可以去你公寓把东西全都拿出来带走。“

”伙计，“约翰说，

“我受够了。”保罗最终抬头看着他，“结束了，让它结束吧。每次我来这里，你总把我当成屎一样，我再也不来找你了。“

约翰端详着他的神色，试着用1到10之间的数字给保罗这几句话的认真程度打分。

“我没开玩笑，”他又说，“我知道你在想什么，全完了，我不要了，伙计。”

至少到八了。

“我道过歉了”

“对不起，”保罗回敬，把那张纸对半折起来，“对我来说，它没作用了。我已经厌倦了。“

“我们总是会和好的。”约翰补道，希冀这能起点挽救作用。

“没有什么好说的。”

“如果我知道你反应这么大.....”他感到恼怒正在成倍回涨，

“那么你就会善良点？”保罗接道，“一开始就意识到难倒不好吗？”

“你明白的，我没有——那不是我，”约翰说。他总是充满矛盾判若两人。到现在为止，保罗肯定明白。

“你好歹装一下，”保罗把那张纸塞进外套口袋里，它搭在椅背上。“我们认识了这么久，你只要一小时没嘲讽我，我就谢天谢地了。”

列侬烦躁起来。他有一大堆不情愿的事情，“保罗今天在他这儿晃来晃去”排第一，那么“在人挤人的饭馆来一场亲密谈话”一定排第二。他把手伸进大衣口袋想摸一只雪茄。没必要再告诉他奚落打击朋友会显得自己很酷，列侬又点上了一根烟。

“这不公平，你冲我发火只是因为你心情不好，”保罗批评道。

没这么简单，保罗从不会让他这么轻松就敷衍过去。

他深吸一口，“并不是每个人都可以做一大堆事情汲取快乐，Macca,"

“哈！就是了。因为我有自己的乐队而你没有，你就用这件事来处罚我。非要我当一个醉醺醺的酒鬼，为了两磅钱在星期六晚上唱《Love me do》你才满意？”

“你没有？”如果这不是保罗的动力，难道他的动力是赶着送上去当靶子，享受一大堆批评？

保罗短促地笑了一声，没什么感情，“不，你就是这样想的，不是吗？”他开始激动，就像肖恩拼好了自己的日式滑块拼图之后露出的表情一样。

“你想做音乐，但是你发现我已经领先了。并且你就是不情愿看到我做自己喜欢的事情，并且我还过得快乐。”

一位手里端着托盘的中年女招待插入，对话停了。

谢天谢地，因为列侬听到保罗最后一句评论后只想用手里的叉子钉住他的手。

“上菜了，”她一边说，一边在保罗面前摆好装着食物的盘子，没有意识到自己打断了什么。“亲爱的，还要点其他的吗？“

“不用了，很丰盛。”保罗说，“干杯。”

她转向列侬，“请问您想点一些什么？”

一碟保罗麦卡特尼的头，是施礼者约翰的风格。听上去不错。

“我什么也不要，”他回答。当她转身离开后，那种紧握感消失了。

保罗往那一叠堆得像帝国大厦一样的华夫饼上浇糖浆。他切开华夫饼，咬了一口，冷淡地看了约翰一眼。

“我喜欢这个，”他过了一会儿才说，又切下第二块。“你也会因为我喜欢华夫饼而讨厌它们吗？”

“而我觉得你就像个婊子，总是在别人不想要的时候主动送上来。”

“闭嘴，行吧？”保罗反击，嘴里塞满了华夫饼。“我们已经分了，这也不是我主动送上来。你这个混球，一个人呆着去吧。你帮不上一点忙，回去。等我吃完了会自己过来拿东西。”

“随你怎么说，保罗，我认真的。”约翰说，“反正咱俩回不去了，所以还有什么困扰呢？”他想打保罗一拳，在他提着东西回去之前刺伤他。

“你就只有洋子陪着你的时候不这么混蛋。”

“怎么又绕到这上面来了，嗯？”约翰说，“我们有结婚登记吗？”

“我们没有吗？”保罗反问，又咬了一大口华夫饼。约翰希望他停下来，他像头不需要人关心就能吃好喝好的猪一样。“把我们绑在一起的法律条文比你和她之间的更多。何况，结婚就像工作一样，上帝，还是份糟糕透顶的工作。而且你需要维护它，就是这样。如果它有价值，那维护它就有意义。我觉得，你根本就没打算处理这些。“

“或者是，我不知道怎么处理。”约翰回到，立马感觉自己无所遁形。

“是吗？”保罗嘲讽道，他又靠近了桌子一点，扎进自己面前那堆吃了一半的乱糟糟华夫饼中。“所以你他妈的就去学。”

这句话让约翰想起早些时候，在洋子提着两个手提箱，臂上挎着包，带着正在大哭的肖恩走出家门的时候，对他说过的话。他现在想赶紧回家，除了身边所有对他感到失望的人，保罗的存在突然变得难以接受。

“当你总是和我作对时，就很难学会。”

约翰说。不到三十秒钟，保罗就成功惹毛了他，并且现在他渴切盼望保罗赶紧消失。

显然，他得去检查一下自己的脑子有没有坏掉。

为了让自己感觉好一点，他决定不告诉保罗他的围巾上沾上了糖浆。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：RosalindBeatrice

"我给你打电话的时候，半数时间你都恨不得把我的头咬下来，”保罗说，“我都不知道自己会选择第三次世界大战还是选择和气地问候你一下。”

这一点上，也许保罗是对的，但他太清楚一直在家呆着不出门是什么感觉了。

家里有一个孩子，需要无穷无尽的关照，一群忙来忙去的助手，还有一个妻子，拒绝他的色诱，实际上她已经在办公室待了十四个小时了，更不用说他身上所有缺点和犯下的错误——这些东西太多，没办法想明白。

他一有时间休息就坐下来看上周写出的糟糕小样，白费半个下午的时间乱想他究竟能不能再写出好歌。

并且，会有人珍视他吗？而不是为了十年前就已经解散的乐队。

“既然我已经来了，”保罗继续说，“那你就抛开臭脾气让我们做一次，事情不就顺畅多了。”

“我才不和你打炮。”约翰有点惊讶他居然这么比喻。

“别傻了，又不是插进去才叫做爱，”保罗脸红了。

“那你想试试吗？”约翰好奇地问。

“不！我没有。不是这回事。不是——总之别提它了，好吗？”他脸更红了。

“做了不是指'我想和你上床'。它是说我们之间就是这样。我讨厌被你玩来玩去。而我现在不要了，我也不会第一时间告诉你最近的变动。没有阳光啊玫瑰啊，绝没有你想得那么轻松。”

约翰想笑，试着在保罗的梦幻生活中找出些漏子，但意识到 它可能是一个危险信号。

“你在说什么？你家的牛会在你演出的时候翻过牛栏？”

保罗情绪激动，忽略了他刚才的嘲讽。

“你就爱用我没做过的事情来找茬。如果你不提，好，”他嚷道，“很棒，我们还是能好好相处的。如果你再这么对我，我们之间真的完了。”

“行吧，那如果我们又走回老路怎么办？”约翰指出。这显然更有可能。

保罗嘲讽地笑了几声。“那就这样”——他用叉子指着约翰，”只要你能一直演下去，我就愿意相信，直到有天我们俩能好好相处为止。看谁才是真傻瓜？“

“我说真的，我碰不上你，你也见不到我。披头士早就解散了。我们是彻头彻尾的陌生人了，你没看出来吗？”

“草，”保罗喊道。但约翰觉得他脸上闪过一丝动摇

。

“就假设，我是....”他吐出几个词，“一个靠着有钱老婆接济的吉他手。你是来这里做生意的混蛋资本家。你路过这里，停下来为老婆孩子买圣诞礼物，我们就这样碰上头。”

“约翰，这不起作用。”保罗把刀叉交叉放在空盘子上。

“为什么不？如果世界上没有披头士，我们彼此会过得相当舒心。”约翰开始为这个想法着迷。

保罗苦笑，很有把握地评论，“过去的糟心事不会因为你改变主意而消失，你在..."

他停下，之前的女招待不知什么时候出现了，显然分走了保罗的注意力。

“速度真快，”她弯腰收起保罗的空盘子。“您还要点些什么吗？还要咖啡吗？”

保罗勉强笑笑，“不用了，把账单送来就好。”

她走开之后，他又继续，“你还要我给你几次重来的机会？”

保罗就在身边时，约翰不需要这个人陪。但是只要保罗离开他周围，约翰就疯狂渴求他，什么都比不过这种渴望。

这种感觉不是性，也不是浪漫，他仅仅只想要保罗待在自己身边。仅此而已。

毫无疑问他精神有点不正常。

“再给我一次机会好吗？”他说，“这次我会好好表现的。”

保罗的白眼都快翻到天上了，嘴唇张开，挤出一个再明显不过的嘲讽。他摇摇头。“啊呀，你不能从一开始就这么求饶吗？”

约翰盯着他，一副受挫的样子。“这不够，是不是？”，他说。

“你简直难以置信，”保罗仍旧是摇摇他的小脑袋。

“我就是不想当个该受诅咒的同性恋，好吧？，难道我在吵架的时候还要装得像阿尔弗雷德·坦尼森勋爵吗？”

“那就别犯浑了，你这个大疙瘩。”保罗接道，“你把我当成什么东西了。我没想要咱俩装得像过去一样。那些日子早就结束了，但我不想装得好像那些从未发生过。我只是不想被你当成最不想见的人。合理吧？”

“你这条丑乎乎的围巾上全都是糖浆，”约翰说。

“见鬼。”保罗之前就把它围上了，只留下手臂这么长一截。“你他妈真是混蛋。”

女招待拿来了账单，约翰拿出十美元，而保罗把餐巾的一角浸入清水中，用它擦围巾。

“我们出去吧，”约翰急切地想离开这个闷热的小餐馆，去外面的街道上，那儿空气清新，肥胖的女招待不可能用一堆美式馅饼绊住他。

保罗怀疑地打量他，眉毛微微挑起。“你这么着急干嘛？”

“有理由在外面晃荡这么久吗？“他在外面待得越久，就觉得周围越不安全。马上就会有人靠过来要著名的前披头士成员的亲笔签名。只要他在一个地方停得久一点，就会出现这样的事。

“这条围巾是一个理由，”，保罗把这条围巾递给他，自己站起来。“如果你是我，也不会希望一脖子黏糊糊的都是糖浆。”他穿上外套，开始系扣子。

“我给你买条新的。来吧，我们快走。”

保罗给了一个眼神，像是在说“随便你”，然后扣上帽子。约翰把围巾扔在桌子中间，保罗跟在他后面走到了街上。

风雪依旧，甚至更猛烈了。保罗抬头，有几片雪花飘落在他的眉毛上，没过几秒就融化在温热中。这幅模样让约翰产生了一种无法用语言描述的感觉。

亲爱的，我看着你的时候，就像彼此再次堕入爱河。

这句歌词伴着之前录制的一首小样旋律飘出来。

是《Don't go crazy》，过去的几周他一直在努力找感觉，而现在胃开始抽动。保罗不但没有让他想清楚，反而让事情复杂了十倍。

保罗呼气，唇边的气流凝结成了白色的雾气。“好冷，”他转向约翰，“去哪里呢？”

如何打发接下来的三十分钟本身就是一个难题。他决定先不多想后面三天该怎么过。

“边走边说吧。我们总能找到的。”

保罗走在人行道上，在他前面。闪避着那些倒霉的纽约人，他们全都穿着鼓鼓囊囊的夹克或者长外套。商店的玻璃窗装饰着圣诞节的彩灯，在灰蒙蒙的下午闪烁着微弱的绿色，红色和蓝色光。太冷了，根本走不了多远。他正想着去哪里喝一杯，保罗在前面停下来了。

“这地方怎么样？”他抬头打量。

透过面包店的橱窗，约翰看到一大摞面包像木材一样码着。 有人推开门走进去，一股温暖气息涌出来，就像打开了一扇通往天堂的门。列侬冲着保罗耸了耸肩，跟在那人的后面走进去。收音机开着，一些过气明星正在唱着类似“我要回家过圣诞节”的字眼，歌声低低地从制作间飘出来。

保罗靠近摆着糕点的货架，约翰回头望了望。

“想要什么？”一位带着波兰口音的微胖女人出现在柜台后面，一边用方格毛巾擦手。

“你有圣诞节布丁吗？”保罗问。

“美国没有这种布丁，保罗。”约翰喘了口气。

“圣诞什么——？”她追问。

严格来说，约翰讲的不是事实。因为洋子总是能设法找到一块圣诞布丁，但是无论她的布丁是从海外订购的还是在商店买的，他都不知道。

洋子有时让他感到很无助。

“圣诞节布丁，”保罗继续说道。 “阿，”他比划了一下， “水果，香料，肉豆蔻，你知道这些吗？然后把它们全部夹到一起。”

波兰女士摇了摇头。 “但我们有水果蛋糕，”她说，指着玻璃旁一块长长的木头似的饼干，上面布满了鲜绿色和红色，就像一艘外星飞船。

保罗回头看着约翰，带着一些恳求的神色。

约翰摇摇头，抿嘴。 “她不知道你要的是什么，麦卡。”

“好吧，谢谢。”保罗对那位女士说。 “圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞节快乐，”她答道，望着他们走到街道上，仍旧是一副困惑的样子。

“这里没有布丁，”当他们继续漫步时，约翰挑起话题， “虽然洋子每个圣诞节都会带一个回家，但我不知道她从哪里得到的。”

“她会回来吗？”保罗问，“待会到你家的时候，她会在吗？”他的肩膀擦过约翰的肩侧。

约翰打量着他，思考保罗现在在担心什么。“不，”他回答，过了一会后又说，“总不会是今晚。”

他又看到保罗一副准备提问的样子，但是最后，保罗只评论了一个字，“啊。”

他挪开肩膀，心想这都是些什么难以启齿的问题，走下人行道，顺势避开一个手里提满购物袋的女人，他本想一直走在保罗前面，但是突然传来一声尖锐刺耳的汽车鸣笛，于是下意识蹦到保罗身侧，心脏砰砰乱跳。

“注意看路，混蛋！”有人骂道。

像小船一样的红色汽车在约翰刚刚站立的地方急刹车，司机摇下车窗，气得脸色发红。

“是你自己没长眼，混蛋！”约翰回敬，如果现在手上拿了东西，他一定会砸这个混蛋。气死人了，真是个混球，居然在这种鬼天气开快车。

他走到人行道的里侧，试图平复心情。

当他对上保罗的眼睛时，他发现朋友若有所思地盯着他，眉毛皱起。

“你也看到了？”他说，仍旧是难以置信，“他就是一个该死的蠢货，伙计。”

“可你刚刚像他们一样，冲着对方大骂混蛋。”

这样评论实在有些不中听，约翰完全没预料到。

“啊？”两人甩开那个路怒症司机后，他回应。

“你大喊‘混蛋’的时候就像个美国人。混混混混混混混蛋。“保罗把A这个音拖得很长，像个土生土长的布鲁克林人一样。

“耶，所以呢？"约翰偏头看着他，一边眉毛扬起，嘴角微微上扬。”你好像没注意到你的朋友差点被车撞死，真是贴心啊。“

保罗不置可否，转过身，正好对着风口，小脸皱起。

“不，你别这样。”约翰小跑几步追上来。

“所以这又是什么？完全不在乎我刚刚差点被撞成肉酱？”

他们之前已经就这个话题吵过一次，那是很久之前了，保罗毫不客气地叫他Kojak,并且让他滚蛋， 约翰没忘。

说真的，保罗的直觉相当敏锐。而他，要不是保罗和咪咪会惹毛他，约翰永远注意不到自己身上这些所谓美国人行为。

他俩都有一种恐惧。但在他前半段人生中，遗传而来的爱尔兰脾气总是支配他的决定。而现在他决定把这些因素都清理干净，如果上帝保佑的话。

“你不回来了吗？”保罗说。

“啊？”约翰又问了一遍，“你他妈到底要说什么？”

保罗向他走了几步。“回家。你现在还在外面游荡，美国究竟哪一点留住你了？”

“这是什么胡话？”约翰说，发现自己在发抖。

“至少也要给我回家的机会吧，我的绿卡还有三年就到期了。如果我一离开，他们就不让我再回来了。”

“放屁，”保罗说。 “你去过日本和其他地方很多次了。当我给你打电话，你总是在世界的另一边。”

“哦，瞧瞧现在是谁又开始了！”

保罗拨开他的手。 “不，不是绿卡，是你一直在逃避家里的问题。”他踢了踢雪花，雪花飞舞，扬成粉状。

“那里不过是个小镇，对我们俩人来说还不够大，”约翰还没意识到自己在说什么，这些话就从嘴边飞出来了。

“什么？”

“没什么，我在说胡话。我也不知道自己在说什么。不过为什么你这么在意它，哦，我意思是，我不在英国有什么影响吗？我在我家，你在你家，我保证不会和你吵架，何况你搅得我心里难受。”

“因为我认为你不想回来了。”

他不知道保罗为什么这么笃定。

“不对，”他辩解道，虽然他的确是想过另一种生活。

“我是不愿意回来。何况它又没长腿，跑不了。所以为什么急着回去守着呢？我喜欢在纽约的感觉，在这里，我不是怪胎，你明白吗？

我们只是由一个日本妻子，爱尔兰裔英国人丈夫和他们的美国小孩组成的家庭而已。没人会来妨碍我们，也没人一直不厌其烦地在你耳边说“做这个，干那个，听话，按我说的做，不许反抗。一直到你把隔夜饭都吐出来才停。“ 

他打了个寒颤，抖了一下。

”咪咪一直挂念我，是啊，但我不想回去见她，我告诉你，难道你要我回去听她不断数落洋子，批评我这三十年来做过的所有决定吗，你明白吗？我们在纽约很快乐。“说到最后一点，他的嗓音变高，带着强调的意味。

”我一直不明白，为什么你总是来我这里，妄想在我身上找到过去的约翰。你不是披头士宝宝了，你已经结婚了，所有事情都变了。他早就死了，而现在站在这儿的是我。并且我要过自己的生活，明白了吗？“

保罗用眼神做出回答，其中夹杂着一些什么东西。约翰不由自主地停下脚步，他读不懂这些情绪。究竟是失望透顶，还是在说“与我无干”。

保罗有时候就像一个噩梦般的谜团。他可以一年不联系一次，带着自己的乐队演来演去，而一到他这里，又紧张兮兮地指责他把自己的生活搞得一团糟。

控制狂。总希望身边一切事情都按照他设想的来发展。

“我不想等你了。”他说，但是不明白为什么自己要这样讲，“永远。滴答滴答，时间在流逝。所以我要开始自己的生活了。”

保罗看起来想辩解，又忍住了。“我知道，”他安静地说。“只是每次我想起你在大洋的另一边，心里就有些奇怪。我在英国，你在美国。”他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌自己的语句。

约翰猜他是不是想起了过去的日子，在那些跳上去门迪普的公交车，或者开着那辆迷你车去肯伍德的日子里，他俩总是钻进阁楼里，抱着吉他，把它放在腿上，膝盖碰着膝盖一起傻笑。

“啊，好吧。你永远不会真的总呆在英国，不是吗？去澳大利亚，加州，或者带着Wings飞跃阿尔及利亚才更像是你。”

“又不是一直这样巡演。”

约翰笑着，“你就算到了七十四岁也会撑着拐杖上台表演，那时候你的牙齿全都烂光，而你自己，肯定是一个又秃顶又胖的爷爷。”

“你真的坏透了。”保罗的嘴唇动了动。

约翰突然有一种想要亲吻保罗双颊的冲动。但是，他们现在被一大堆圣诞节大采购的人群裹挟着，他也摸不透保罗的心思。

他是——什么来着？

是多年搭档，也是竞争对手，是少年时代的密友，甚至是夜间情人。约翰可以游刃有余地对付任意一种角色，但保罗，他在约翰这里拥有四重身份，就像是一份万片拼图，非常令人头疼。

也许这就是为什么他从来没有像保罗那样主动联系。并且在一个个寒暄话题中卡壳，舌头像打结，而保罗从来就没想办法找出一个最合适的谈话节奏。每次的眼神交汇都在暗示，他俩需要一个新开始。

“等下，”保罗说。他停在一家街角药剂房(chemist) 的门口，一般可以在这里找到非处方药和垃圾食品。

约翰不敢用英式读法(phar-muh-cee)，以防激怒保罗微妙的大不列颠情结。

“要买一点药带回去装进急救包里吗？”他问。

“拜托，”保罗的脸颊冻红了。他没继续，让话题停在这里就好，他还藏着别的企图呢。

约翰把他拖进去。这一家没放圣诞节金曲，而是《Sweet Caroline》，一首无比经典的甜歌。

保罗站在货架的过道里，有点恍惚，像是不知道要挑什么东西。约翰蜷起手指，心里在后悔没带手套出门。商店里的暖气缓解了一点寒冷天气，行啦，总之比什么都没有要好。

保罗示意他来看假日货架，里面挤满了吹塑雪人和圣诞老人，还有人造冬青树枝，五颜六色的缎带散乱在一旁。

约翰感到自己的胃又有点不对劲。保罗拿起一盒彩灯，仔细地检查。

“买一盒回去。”他塞给约翰，

“为什么？”约翰抓住盒子。

保罗没理他，又往他怀里放了五个彩灯。往前走了一点，现在他在一堆闪闪发光的圣诞节小玩意里挑来挑去，吹着口哨。

听起来像是“现在开始过圣诞。”

”保罗，我不和你一起过圣诞。“约翰感觉自己的胃愈发不适。

他吹着口哨，唇边带出了一个小小的微笑。

“拜托。”约翰说。

保罗又给他三盒圣诞节装饰，还有一包俗气的金箔。他家的猫一定会吐的。

“这儿有卖围巾吗？”

”我家没圣诞树，你知道——“他一边说一边小心地把彩灯和金箔挪到那一盒装饰品上。

”我知道阿，“保罗回应，”他们家的围巾摆在哪里呢？“


	5. 第五章

无能为力·苍白疲惫·如坐针毡的列侬（Powerless, Spare Prick Lennon）只好跟着保罗走进另一排，忍着不去咬自己的舌头。耶稣，臭虫，还有他妈的，这一天简直是折磨。

他几乎快要死在一辆疯子的车胎下，接着保罗又对他的说话方式吹毛求疵，而现在他被按着头参加保罗圣诞节狂欢。他站在一边，保罗在一大堆产自中国的围巾里挑挑拣拣，尼尔·戴蒙德（Neil Diamond）的歌声烦人地在耳边唱好时光从未如此美妙，弦声和哨子在不断上升，谱成难以忍受的和声。

他瞥了一眼其他顾客，有些紧张，害怕路人认出他，还有他正和与老朋友保利（Paulie）一起逛商店。今天倒是没人打断他，一般来说，他每次外出至少有十个人会认出自己的身份。

“这些围巾，全部都和你的眼睛很配。”保罗比划着一条海军蓝色的围巾时，约翰开始生气了。

“哈哈。”保罗嘲讽一笑，懒得理他。

那首钻石单曲在过度虚荣的伴奏中轰轰烈烈地结束了，真令人欣慰。如果他不能说服保罗放弃他的圣诞节密谋，那么想办法让他的计划快点过完也不错。以前这从未失败过。

下一首歌，开头听起来像迪伦。（ Dylanesque way ），他认出是贾妮斯·乔普林（Janis Joplin）的歌。可怜的老贾妮斯。她在1970年10月给他寄了生日录像带，是一首甜美的小歌，用来祝贺他的三十岁生日，而当他打开包裹时，她却已经死了。

他听了一次，录像带被不小心遗失在杂物间里。有点吓人，因为这样她就好像一直在他家待着一样了。

他开始唱歌，想压过保罗的声音。

“我感觉自己就像牛仔裤一样在褪色，”他说，靠近保罗，以便他能听到。

他声音越来越大，现在除了保罗以外，其他人也可以听到了。

“Bobby在下雨前带上牙套，他穿着那条裤子跑到了新奥尔良……” 保罗大笑起来。

“笨蛋，”他说。

“我弹伴奏，Bobby唱布鲁斯，”

“玻璃雨刷，时间流逝……”他走到保罗身后，很近，他的气息触碰到保罗的脖颈。

金箔滑到地板上。

“没什么！如果不是免费的，那什么也没有！”

“别唱了。”保罗笑着说。 “你知道自己现在有多惹眼吗，傻瓜。”

“来自Kin-tucky煤矿。”他甚至还带出了美式口音。

“停停。”

但是他的注意力早就没放在围巾上了。而且两人已经引来了足够的视线。

他还想学着贾妮斯一样低低地哭泣，下颌擦过保罗的肩膀。

保罗脸红了。

“好，你赢了。”他拿下一条红色围巾，然后把它丢到盒子上。 “现在，嘘——，好吗？”

约翰放低了声音，说：“我卖掉所有明天，拿它们换昨天（yesterday)，紧紧抱着Bobby不撒手。”

保罗假笑。

“Bobby？他又是你的什么小把戏？”

约翰停下了。这话听起来像是爱人的醋意，尽管保罗看上去并不嫉妒。他很熟悉保罗这种表情，在披头士时代他常常看它浮现出来，忍着笑意的，还带着一些’噢天哪，别在公开场合‘的慌张。

之前约翰在聚光灯和视线下生活着。他不确定自己是否还能把过去的保罗与曾经的点点滴滴都对上号，那时候保罗总是对他的一切大惊小怪，虽然并没有让他感到温暖，但就是莫名其妙地想要。

“你是约翰·列侬吗？”有人问道。

保罗眨眨眼，转身朝相反的方向走了。 天哪，臭虫，真他妈的。

“是，”他说。现在试图掩盖身份毫无意义了。一个棕色头发的年轻女子出现在他身后。

“有笔吗？”

她变出了一支笔，双手颤抖地从手提包里翻出一张麦德隆购物收据，约翰在上面签下自己的名字。

之前在星巴克碰上的人容易应付多了，他们看着约翰列侬活生生站在自己眼前，只是保持沉默，所以他可以不受打扰地轻松脱身。而这个女孩，可怜人，当他把她的笔和收据还回去时，她好像只会不停地说谢谢了。

“圣诞节快乐，”他觉得自己又做了一件善事。 “祝你好运。”

他去找保罗，那个女孩站在一堆围巾帽子边，抖得像一枚果冻。贾妮斯这首歌在花哨的键盘和舞蹈钢琴的伴奏下到了高潮，保罗在结账。 约翰把圣诞节的小玩意递过去。“这些还没买。” 

“金箔呢？” 保罗问。

约翰说：“算了，它会让猫生病。”

他看着保罗，避免与那个女人再产生目光交流，以免他在下午的余下时间里分发签名。

保罗离开店子时说：“你真吓人。” 

“承蒙夸奖。”他说，在大衣的口袋里摸索雪茄。

他们在西大街82号上拐了一个弯，路上的商店少了，砂石多了起来。雪越下越大，钻进他的鞋子里，打湿袜子。 天空已经变得昏暗，四周都隐入灰色阴影之中，只剩下窗户玻璃后不断闪烁的圣诞灯。 他想到了肖恩，今年圣诞节不能陪他过了。

“要火吗？” 保罗问。

“来一点。” 约翰点点头。 他之前心不在焉地叼了一只在嘴上，几乎忘了它。

保罗划开一根火柴，他们俩都伸出一只手，挡住了风。 约翰的手指擦过保罗的手腕，保罗抬头看着他。 

“好了没？” 他说。

“行了，”他心口不一地说。保罗把火柴挥灭，埋进雪里。

“把围巾戴上。”他又说。

保罗从棕色纸袋中拿出围巾，把围巾尾巴塞到约翰手中，然后将围巾绕在脖子上。几乎是出于自觉，约翰抬手替他理了理。

“和你不搭。” 

“等我把你的鼻子揍开花，它就好看了。”保罗从他手中抢过纸袋，露出了一个胜利的微笑，像是天之骄子，一瞬间变得像十多岁的少年一般。

“肖恩今年圣诞节想要什么？”

约翰又感觉到一阵抽痛。 又提到孩子了。 希望他现在的声音听起来很自然，想了想之后，他说：“ Atari400。我不知道说实话到底是什么，可能是打字机弹球小玩意之类的东西吧。 会花一点钱。 那小麦卡特尼一家人呢？” 

“今年女孩们又想要圣诞小马。虽然我们家那边就可以骑真马，而且她们早就有好多塑料小马了，但每年想要的也不一样。 他们想集齐所有颜色和种类。还没有的马他们都记得牢牢的 。 希瑟……”他吹了一下口哨，

“圣诞节过后的第二天，她就满十七岁了。 我给她买了一些摄影器材，琳达帮我挑了一个镜头，她像妈妈一样，想当摄影师……”

他又吹了一下口哨。 

“还记得我们十七岁时在干什么吗？ 我光是想想就感觉鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。 她第一次把男友带回家时，我几乎无法克制想勒死他的念头。 他确实是个很棒的年轻人，但是那是我的小女孩，你知道吗？ 琳达表现得比我好多了，但是如果她知道我那时心里在想什么，她就不会这么和气了！” 

“孩子总不会一直留在身边，”约翰说。 “像酒精和妓女一样。” 他试图想象肖恩长大后的样子，这个总是微笑，目光灿烂的小男孩长大会是什么样？他想象不出。 肖恩有洋子的气质， 他并不像约翰四岁时那样不安分。

“是的，”保罗说，睁大了眼睛。“我知道孩子总会离开，不然我就会把她锁在家里，直到她四十岁才放出来。你知道吗， 当那个小伙子来接她出去玩的时候，她想穿一条超短裙。 我告诉她，裙子的长度必须超过膝盖，否则直到1986年我才准她出去逛。希瑟生了好久的气， 琳达说我对她有点儿刻薄，但我无能为力。”

约翰没什么感情地笑了一下。 他一直记得十七岁的保罗，而保罗现在是一个神经兮兮的老爸。

“她觉得你很棒。”

“什么？” 约翰说。

“你，希瑟。 她认为你很酷，”他说，并补充道，“没什么其他的意思。”

“别担心了，”约翰说。 他怎么也不会对一片懵懂的青少年产生别的念头，尤其还有保罗和琳达这样的父母。

路灯接连闪烁着， 雪似乎变小了。 裸露的黑树的树枝簇拥着。 汽车拥挤地停在褐砂石铺成的台阶前。

街道几乎是空的，偶尔会有一辆出租车经过。 人烟稀少。

他想知道保罗想在这里呆多久，当他们回到达科他公寓时，家里会不会有人在等他。 

“啊，”保罗说。 “！”

面前有两排圣诞树，一排靠在大厦墙壁边，一排在商店门的两侧。

约翰的负面情绪再次爆发了。 只要是他对什么主意显出深恶厌绝的样子，保罗就会牢牢记着。 只要一想象他们在家里修剪圣诞树，笑着，唱着“美好的圣诞节”，他就很高兴自己刚刚没吃任何东西，否则他会忍不住吐出来。

“你好，”保罗高兴地对卖树人说。

约翰退缩了。

保罗说：“行了，快过来。” 

“你喜欢哪一个？” 

“至少这里的都不喜欢。”约翰说，保持一段距离。

保罗向卖树人保证：“这些树都很可爱。” 

约翰说：“那就它必须得装在出租车的后备箱中带回去，”他希望这能阻止保罗。

“草，它们太大了。 但我们可以将它放在出租车上面。”保罗说，转来转去，检查是否有裸露的补丁。

约翰咕哝着，看着保罗在圣诞树林中走来走去检查每棵树。 以前的圣诞节，是肖恩和他在圣诞来临前的最后一刻急忙冲出去寻找完美的树。

是洋子翻出藏在他们家中哪个旮旯里的圣诞装饰，然后递给他们，让家里的男人把它们挂上圣诞树。 之后一家人就坐在桌子边喝热可可，肖恩挂上的圣诞小玩意，大部分都聚集在底部的两三个分枝上。

保罗一直在选合适的树，甚至停下来吸了一大口烟，然后吐出，欣赏着那一大块白色的烟雾。

“这棵树好像掉了很多松针？” 他问。

虽然约翰暗暗发誓不理保罗，但他还是稍微靠近了一点。 

“很好，”他回答。 

“就是的，”保罗说，他的声音清楚地告诉众人他心里明白约翰正在无声地抵抗。

“这个怎么样？” 约翰说，伸出手去抚摸看起来最矮的那一棵，它有些歪斜，松针稀稀拉拉。

“那是一棵查理·布朗树，老兄。”

“不，它明明是最好的。”约翰反驳，虽然它显而易见地长歪了。

保罗抗议：“它快枯死了。” 

“我们要这棵。”约翰对卖树人说，把手伸进裤子口袋里，想摸出几张钞票。 他抽出了一张五美元的钞票给生意人。 

“你看上哪一棵树了，Bobby？” 保罗低低说了一句什么，但声音很小，卖树人也听不到。

“它是垃圾，”约翰说，他站在保罗的身边等着，老板徒劳地想把树底部几英寸的歪斜掰直。白费时间。

“我知道，”保罗的声音听起来很生气。

“查理·布朗的圣诞节节目。 两周前，我和肖恩一起坐在沙发上看。 完全是垃圾， 剧情也垃圾，看完之后就进入了贤者时间。”

“我们家孩子小时候看《两个小兔子》。” 

“孩子都讨厌它。 他们喜欢不那么童话的东西，比如说鲁道夫和雪人。”

卖树人给树的底部装上了支架，最后用网把它包起来。

保罗难过地摇摇头。 “你知道，他那儿其他树都比这棵更好。”

约翰只是冲他笑了一下，嘴唇抿着。

保罗也忍不住笑了。 “你真烂，列侬。”

两个人，一棵树，站在路边等的士。小车到了之后，他们帮司机把那棵难看的，松针脱落的树绑在车顶上。

保罗再次坐到出租车的后座，膝盖抵着约翰的腿。

司机把收音机的声音开得很小，是康懋达公司一首让人想不起名字的歌，有些感伤，但就像洗碗水一般沉闷，不过保罗可能喜欢它。

这也是肖恩想要的另一件礼物-康懋达小宠物（Commodore PET）。把它想象成毛绒玩具的约翰起初有些困惑，肖恩那时给他看了一本印在杂志上的广告，他想要《2001：太空漫游》的小玩具。

洋子一直都很鼓励肖恩对世界和玩具保持好奇，约翰也在纵容他，即使仅仅因为肖恩也爱音乐。

不过，他仍感到困惑。 当他四岁时，他的爱好是在妈妈的窗台上玩锡罐车，还向路人扔棍子。

他不得不承认，出租车的密闭空气里并不全是灌过了毒药，插满了匕首，真是太好了。

可能是在1965年开始，他们就开始坐同一辆车，一起去参加新闻发布会，或者机场，也许是坐着随便哪一个专职司机的车，送去他们那时到过的无数地方。

在他眼里，保罗，不太漂亮，衰老已经开始显现。因为他眼角的皱纹，下耷的眼睑，还有额头上的线条都逐渐变成永久的痕迹，美丽在他身上渐渐消失。

并且，约翰还强烈怀疑他已经染过头发了。不过，此刻的保罗是赏心悦目的。可能因为他们此刻坐在一起，心满意足。仅仅这一刻就好。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：
> 
> 是谁说“杀了你的人物?”。
> 
> 其实他们可能没打算这么做。但这一章我写得失控了，它是自己写完的，我甚至都没理清楚发生什么了。
> 
> 这根本不是我打算好的发展方向。 我以为我知道故事的去向，但现在看起来我不知道。
> 
> 如果方便请留评论吧，你们的评论是我的动力。

正文：

他向后靠在座位上，阖上眼睛，一阵筋疲力尽袭来。

前一天晚上睡得不好。

他去Yoko的工作室，想在那儿录歌，还带上了自己最喜欢的音响和一盘磁带，但什么也没捣鼓出来。

最后，他伸了个懒腰，躺在在地板上对着录音机自言自语，拿着从洋子办公桌上抽出来的一小块白纸涂鸦，觉得自己可悲又可怜。 他写不出好歌，画也画不出，还不能像普通男人那样保鲜夫妻感情。 他现在多么肮脏，丑陋，一文不值，衰老，容易生气，事业一败涂地。

列侬帝国日落了。

早上凌晨3点，他去睡觉时，洋子挣脱他的怀抱。 醒来之后，床上的属于她的一侧已经空了。

他睁开眼睛，想看到保罗在打量他并为他这种状态担心，但保罗也闭着眼睛。

保罗说自己的生活并不全是甜蜜玫瑰花和阳光，他想知道这是什么意思，但却无法找出答案。

保罗拥有一切，面带微笑，唱自己喜欢的歌。 容貌漂亮，举止得体，乐队出色，还有完美妻子和天使一样的孩子，交了不可思议的好运， 不愧是Paul McCharmley 。（译者注：charmed, 幸运）

说实话，他也知道保罗的母亲过世得比他的母亲（Julia）还早，但保罗还有爸爸，无条件地爱他，源源不断地给予他支持，为他骄傲，不像咪咪那样看不起孩子自己做出的选择，也不像弗雷德这种父亲，只有自己的钱花光了之后才想起还有个儿子活着，又蠢又可怜。

可能保罗和琳达有时会产生分歧，但这比他从商的妻子总是与自己隔得远远的好多了，今天去买牛，明天去签合同，后天与商界精英谈合作，去占星师那儿咨询运势，精准到一周七天二十四个小时。

琳达还陪在保罗的身边，大家都看到了——一起登台表演，和他并排下飞机，牵着他的手拍照，简直就是爱和忠诚的化身。

保罗压根就没看到隔开列侬-麦卡特尼的那道鸿沟。 保罗在灿烂的阳光下和大家一起生活，但列侬那一块已经枯萎成沙漠，在海上飘荡，像一个杳无人烟的孤岛。 约翰勉强可以学着像鳟鱼一样游泳，应付日常。但是他面对分开自己和保罗那一片汪洋，只感到无能为力。 保罗帮不上一点忙，他看不出两人的困境。 他的老朋友仍然站在他的身边，只是距离还不够近，虽然不能触碰彼此，但可以听到对方呼唤自己的声音。

而约翰不想再这样下去了。他放弃了。

一阵恶作剧般的呼噜打断了他的思绪，他又看了看保罗。 身边人的下巴几乎快贴到胸部，嘴巴微张。看起来已经睡了好一会儿，有点可怜巴巴。

《Don't be crazy》的旋律再次在他脑海中浮现。 如果他们是两个素不相识的陌生纽约人，各自蹉跎到四十岁才相遇的两个路人，那时 他们还会有共同点吗？

他立即驳回了这个想法。 没有猫王，噪音爵士和吉他，列侬-麦卡特尼也不太可能存在，他无法欺骗他的大脑去接受它。 带着一些苦涩，他承认自己内心渴望把他当做过去的老熟人一样相处，简直不需要任何思考就能得出这样的结论。

但是，想让他俩在现在的情况下，把彼此之间的关系调整到不需要花精力经营就可以自己周转的地步，似乎是一件很麻烦的事。 就像化学反应一样，有可能成功。 如果没有，那怎么办呢？丢下了那个人不管了吗？

尽管如此，保罗就经营婚姻的理论的确让他产生了新想法。

“嘿，”他说着，抵住保罗的膝盖。

“嗯？” 保罗说，睁开眼睛，看上去有点迷糊。

“我们到了。”他说。

达科他州沉溺在一大片蓝灰色，暮色在降临。 三角形山墙和砂岩侧面使它看起来像雪中的大姜饼屋，尤其是一些邻居家窗户还上闪烁着树胶色的灯光。

保罗打了个哈欠。

他们跌跌撞撞地在雪中跋涉，将树挪进公寓门厅内，保罗抬底部，约翰拖顶部。 然后，他们将其楔入客梯，一路上掉了不少松针。

后来进来的人一定很倒霉，约翰想，松针黏扎在他们湿漉漉的鞋底板上，跟着他们到处走来走去。 纽约午后寒冷刺骨，他渴望着泡在温暖的浴缸中伸懒腰，读一会儿书。 弗雷德几天前给他买了本劳伦·巴考（Lauren Bacall）的书，虽然他一般都觉得演员很无聊，但是，这就如同窥视楼下邻居的秘密一样诱人。 尽管这本旧书和他妈妈一样大，但他想知道里面是否详细介绍了Bogie。 他想象着她在他前面弯腰，头发精致漂亮，像旧电影中那样有光泽，腰部纤细，嘴唇微微撅着。 电梯到了。

见鬼。 对一个年纪大到可以躺进疗养院里的女人石更了。 他妈的显然脑子不小心在哪里被撞过。 他转身，对自己现下的身体状况感到不舒服。

没注意这些，保罗伸手抓住树的一头，又吹了一下口哨。 

“准备？” 他说。

保罗为什么可以把口哨吹得如此不性感。 也许他以后会把保罗介绍给巴卡尔（Lauran Bacall)。

他抓住树的顶部，松针刺手，他带着保罗来到家的走廊上。

打开门时，他期望肖恩叫着“爸爸”扑过来，但是屋子里一片漆黑，唯一的声音是脚下的猫，它们没吃午饭，哀叫表达不满。

头疼。

设法将树拉进来后，他用脚带上前门，感到得救了。

保罗在一片漆黑中干咳了几声，约翰可以看出有人很紧张。

“琼·卢比的光辉人生，宝贝。”他安抚那一团代表着保罗的黑漆漆道。

“谁说我在抱怨了？” 保罗说。

“谁也没有，但是我知道你在想什么。 把它放好吧。” 他和保罗将这棵树拖到客厅，很顺利地将它树在角落而没挤扁一只猫。 

“好吧，好吧，你们这些混蛋，快来吃东西，”他说，把猫从树上抱下来。

“他们现在必须得吃晚饭，就会叫一晚上。” 

“有茶吗？” 保罗问。

约翰叹了口气。 “还有茶。”

他把水壶放在炉子上，拿出之前在Uda-san买的猫肝，放进三个瓷碗中。它们舔干净盘子之前，他已经飞快地吃了一小碗麦片，水壶嘶嘶作响，向外冒蒸汽。 这次他把水倒入两个黑色杯子，而不是之前的白杯子，丢进两包茶袋，然后端给保罗。

保罗把网解开，皱着眉头站在树前。 调整了一下方向，很有水平地把最秃的树枝对着墙壁那边，一旁又掉落了不少松针。

“干杯。”当约翰把杯子递给他时，他说。 “需要树裙。” 约翰摇了摇头。 “那是洋子的事。 我不知道她把圣诞节的东西存放在哪里。 可能在地下室。” 

“黑色垃圾袋呢？ 有吗？”

约翰耸了耸肩。 “也在家里某处。”

他能把树从窗外扔到下面的街道就好了，就因为树给这地方带来的所有喜庆感让他厌烦。

保罗走到沙发边坐下，慢慢吹冷手中的茶。 约翰坐在他旁边的白色扶手椅上。

“你很不开心，不是吗？” 保罗说。

“ 嗯？” 上帝，怎么又开始了。

“几年前我来看你，你才-刚有了肖恩。 我能理解的。 但是现在你……”保罗皱着眉头皱了皱眉。

约翰皱了皱眉。他们对彼此的精神状态有一种不成文的规则。

从前，他们会用肘轻推对方，就像说“嘿，振作点”。披头士的大多数时间里，两人只是把吉他放在腿上，用几个故意走调的音逗对方开心。 他们不会-他们也没有-谈论这些。保罗无权知道，他们也不像以前那样头靠头脚靠脚，当然没有权利让他知道约翰在想什么。 操，列侬感觉自己的脑子一片浆糊。

“这与你无关吧，不是吗？” 他终于说出声。

保罗警告地看了他一眼，转了转手中的杯子。 “你看到我违心地出现在你家门口时就该知道，我有权问你。”

“我说了又怎样？” 约翰反问，“你能做什么来弥补呢？” 

“我就会问你为什么，”保罗一脸认真的样子，看了既让人舒心又无端烦躁，“然后借一只耳朵给你。”

“不是我不想说，保罗，”他说。“我不需要你对我进行心理分析。”

保罗的神色暗淡了，一副想把手中的杯子往约翰头上扔的样子。 

“我也不想，你这混蛋。 我只是来帮忙看守你的，这也是为什么你老婆叫我过来。”

约翰说：“也没有人叫她西格蒙德·弗洛伊德。”

保罗说：“你简直是个噩梦。”喝了一大口茶。 

“哦？那之前说好不吵架的废话是谁讲的？” 约翰说，肩膀绷紧。

“是你同意不找我麻烦， 我没有做出任何类似承诺，”保罗又抿了一口茶，“我想知道你被什么吞噬了，你知道。” 

“是全世界，”约翰回答。

他划了一根火柴，点了一支烟。划开火柴的阻力使他感到了些许平静，但并不多。

“说吧，”保罗放下杯子。

“还有地球上的所有人。”

保罗再次翻了个白眼。

他说：“你比我两岁的孩子还幼稚。 为什么你宁愿去死也不想和我谈话呢？” 保罗坐着，看起来很自信有能力解决遇到的任何问题，扮演他作为救世主的角色。

约翰冷笑： “你可以继续支配Wings，但并不是每个人都必须回答你为什么。”

“如果你别这么幼稚，也许我们可能处于同一水平。不是吗？”

约翰挥了挥手。 “别把你教育自家孩子的一套摆出来教训我！ 你不了解我的生活，也不了解我的感受。 我们不再是同事了，好吗？ 我们是曾经玩乐队的中年熟人，就这样。”

他用力地吸了一口烟，试图迫使自己冷静下来。

保罗把那杯茶放在茶几上，居然没有发出声音。

他站起来，拳头紧握。 “你要我揍你吗，” 他问，脸色沉沉。 

“你激怒我，叫我往你脸上揍一拳，这样你就可以把我从家里扔出去，然后继续开心，因为这样就不用费神去想我们之间的垃圾事情了。”

约翰呆在原地，心跳加速，意识到他离成功只差这么几步，他确实想让保罗那样做。

保罗说，“我很乐意。” 他靠近。 

“我很累，时差也没倒过来。 我根本就不想直接来找你，因为我知道你什么也没处理好，我也不喜欢被你当作狗屎对待。 我给你打电话，但你甚至不愿意浪费一天里的几分钟接一下电话，我更讨厌你对我守口如瓶。”

然后，他像猫一样迅速向前扑来，俯身抓住了约翰的胳膊。约翰意识到自己的耳朵里的血管在砰砰跳动。保罗在把他按倒在扶手椅上，他的手指生硬地掐着约翰的二头肌，很痛。

约翰非常想反击，但偷窥狂的好奇心使他勉强控制着这股冲动，他想看看保罗要怎么对他，可以把他们推到多远的地方。

在圣诞节前彻底撕破他们之间的联系，像把那些基石砸得烂碎，破裂到无法挽回的地步，碎到再也无法将它们重新粘贴在一起，令人兴奋。

保罗粗重地呼吸着，“你想，你以为你自己难以理解。你认为我看不出发生了什么。” 他的手指更加用力地掐着他，但这样的痛感不但不讨厌，甚至是他渴求的，保罗打他也可以接受。

“你觉得，我无忧无虑，并且活在过去。你错了，我非常清楚你是什么人。” 他稍微松开了手，椅子的前腿再次碰到地板。

“你一直在嫉妒，找借口，想挽回男人的面子。 你想看到我在披头士乐队解散后灰不溜秋的样子，除此之外，没有什么能让你更快乐。 你看不得我过得比以前更风光。” 

“结束了吗？” 约翰说，但是他的鲁莽已经消失了。

“不，还没。”保罗直逼约翰的脸。 他们的鼻子几乎要碰到一起了，但远没有人浮想联翩，这一刻开始，变得令人恐惧。

他从来没有想过这样的保罗。 他不知道会有这种可能。

保罗说：“我想知道你为什么心情这么差劲。我希望你对我直率点。 少胡扯了，约翰。 我想知道我在你这儿犯下的罪是什么，也想知道为什么我应该得到你的仇恨。 我在乎自己身边的人，我给你打电话，我还一直对你很好，给你寄生日贺卡。但你才是那个想抛弃我的人，而不是我，想起来了吗？”

保罗眼中有泪水。

“你是主动亲吻我的人，你打开了那扇门把我拉进来，不是我。 我本可以顺顺当当过完生命中剩下的日子。但我他妈的就是想知道为什么！”

他的手指开始松动，约翰抓住了机会，尽全力将保罗往后推。

他妈的，保罗是对的，保罗什么都知道。是他想躲起来。

他想让保罗快走开，闷闷不乐回他的宾馆住，因为现在他感觉像是有什么动物已经把他的心脏吃光了。

然后过完他愚蠢的这一生。

保罗向后摔下，在头撞到地板之前紧紧用右手护住自己的脑袋。约翰跳起来想要反击，但是保罗更快，他向前冲过来，把约翰打倒，约翰的头结结实实撞到地板上，他的视野变得模糊，痛和苦从他的头骨底下蔓延开，一片白热。

集中注意后，保罗的膝盖分开 他的大腿，他的手扣住了约翰的手腕。

保罗说：“你不能永远逃避。”

愤怒的眼泪滴落在他的脸颊上。 他不像那种一生气就会哭的人。

“我可以随心所欲。” 他原本打算掷出这些话，但它们软弱地夹杂了可笑的喘息声。 他的后脑勺一阵抽痛。

保罗说：“你真可悲。” 

约翰对此无可辩驳，他没有讲话。 他感觉身体里充满了肾上腺素，但是保罗在他试图挣脱的时候又一次紧紧禁锢住了他。 

“你打算这样做多长时间？” 他平静地问。

保罗说：“直到你告诉我为什么要这样对待我。”

约翰说：“最后我们中的一个人必须要起来尿尿。” 

求饶的话没有软化保罗， 他面无表情，仿佛带上了大理石制成的面具，除了眼泪。

约翰的大腿被保罗的膝盖抵得生疼，这种痛感连同他的后脑一起，一起正凝结成一种剧烈的疼痛。

保罗说：“我不想恨你，就像你恨我一样，但如果你不肯坦白那我可以坚持更久。”

实际上再没有列侬这样的好朋友，可以像他那样忍受保罗压在自己身上的重量。

他说：“你什么也没做，我只是个混蛋。” 

“还不够，”保罗说，紧紧扣着他的手腕，“我的神志还算清楚，谢谢你。 我想知道你在心底给我判了什么刑，我又犯了什么罪。 ”

约翰低吼着挣扎，保罗施加了更大的压力。

约翰说：“我真不敢相信你会这样对我。”他指的是现实，而不是责骂保罗。并且他绞尽脑汁也不知道保罗究竟想要什么答案。

保罗好像在读他的心思。

“我不是要你道歉，我只是想知道真相，然后我就回去。”

约翰直视保罗的眼睛，那双湿漉漉的，带着眼袋的，还生出了皱纹的眼睛。

“我不恨你，”他投降了。

“胡扯-”

“我恨我自己。”

保罗低头看着他，一片沉寂。

“是我不喜欢任何人，任何人”，他纠正了自己的原话，“每个人都在提醒我，自乐队解散以来，我尝试的一切都是又一次彻底的失败。”

保罗盯着他，一副不敢相信的样子。

“我都对你坦白了，”他生气地说道。 “现在请你离我远点。” 

“不，”保罗说。 他的眼泪止住了。

“看在上帝的份上，保罗，为什么？”

他说：“我想要全部，在我离开这里之前，你还欠我这个。” 

“那么你就一直压在我身上过完新年吧，我已经说完了。”

保罗的重量消失了，挣扎这么久之后，仅仅几秒钟就解脱了。

他有些惊讶保罗听到这些话之后就马上放开了他。 片刻后他坐起来环顾四周，但保罗走了。 他的手腕酸痛，好像被烧伤了一样。

他摸了摸后脑勺，它依旧柔软，像鹅蛋般的健康完整，没有异样。 

“保罗？” 他说。 他挣扎着站起来，恍惚地走到玄关。

保罗站在那儿，他带过来放在客厅的包已经被取出来了。

他正在扣大衣，没看约翰的眼睛。 保罗说：“这就是我所需要的。” 约翰站着安静，活动了一下手腕。

保罗把新的红围巾绕在脖子上。

一圈，两圈，最后一圈。 

“我帮不了洋子，结果很明显。 这就是你一直想要的。赶我走。是吗？ 好吧，你做到了。”

约翰的胃抽动了一下，就像有人从底部挖出洞一样。 他开始颤抖。

保罗冷漠地瞥了他一眼。 “对于那些渴望原始尖叫的人，他肯定被压抑了很久，不是吗？” 他同情地摇了摇头。

约翰张开了嘴，但什么也没出来。 他似乎无法停止发抖。

“怎么了？” 保罗说，声音冰冷，没有一点同情。

胃提到了嗓子眼。 

“有点恶心。”他说，迫使他颤抖的双腿朝厕所方向冲去。

他绊倒了，打碎了洋子的新艺术青铜之一，感到胃部严重不适。

当他吐出碎麦片和早餐消化剩下的东西时，他紧紧抓住着凉爽的瓷器，手中冒汗。

这几分钟，他除了恶心头晕什么也感觉不到。 身体发颤。 当他伸手去按马桶冲水时，他只想找到一条摆脱困境的方法，从这崎岖的岩洞里爬出来。

他头昏眼花地站起来。 尽管他厌恶嘴中这股味道，但他没有力气去漱口，所以他跌跌撞撞地从卫生间里走回到客厅。

保罗坐在扶手椅上，穿着大衣，裹着围巾。

他对着沙发做了个手势。 约翰倒在上面后，他递给他那杯已经冷掉的茶。

约翰喝了一点，感觉自己的胃舒服了一点。

保罗清了清嗓子。 “我们现在去哪？” 他说。

约翰摇了摇头，他不相信自己的判断。

“我想也许是……”保罗移开了视线，“如果可以的话，我留下来吧。我认输，走之前还可以睡一觉。你介意我使用客房吗？我会在你起床之前就走的，我只需要睡几个小时。”

疼痛，颤抖，麻木，约翰不在乎了。

他说：“右边的第二扇门。” 牙齿在打颤。

“知道了。” 然后保罗走了进去。


End file.
